streamfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Keith Carberry
Half of the LP duo Run Button, who have decided to do crazy things like LPing all the Sonic games ever, and all the Mario games, and all the Silent Hill games. Trivia Keith has beaten KOTOR ''1 and 2 a combined 20+ times. Keith is just a regular guy, just like you and me. Quotes (alphabetical by game) Guess what. No hats. No hats anymore. We can't handle them as a people. - ''7 Grand Steps I'm surprised this game let us struggle this far without killing us. - 7 Grand Steps This might be a stretch...can our next kid be Space Cowboy? - Crusader Kings iI (about Art's character's new hat) "You look like a falconer's falcon." - Dragon Age Origins Alistair's just like, I'm a dude and I've got quips, listen to my quips! - Dragon Age Origins Are you fucking Grey Warden yet?! Jesus Christ! - Dragon Age Origins You guys sound like you're either losing it or talking about meth. - Dragon Age Origins "I believe in miracles~ You know, the fuckin' Monkees cover." - Ducati World Championship (as Brother Wheelie) "What is this sweet magic you're singing mother fucker? Fucking try it? I've got my cumin and sugar right here, motherfucker." - Ducati World Championship (as Brother Wheelie) "I'm a trend-setter, I'm a foodie, I got a fuckin' popular Instagram." - Ducati World Championship (as Brother Wheelie) How do I game? - EYE I can mod lightsabers into anything. - EYE I'm working with a pittance of lumens here! - EYE "A dog can't fly a plane! Dogs are idiots, thats why we kill them!" - Hugo's House of Horors "I'll kill any dog! Show me a dog, I'll kill it!" - Hugo's House of Horors "My name's Keith, kill a dog. Fucking wreck that dog with a little tiny knife. Kill the fucking dog" - Hugo's House of Horrors "I'll smack a mosquito, I'll kill a calf! A little baby cow! This is the real me, the real Keith, you found me!" - Hugo's House of Horrors Lucas is really good at having plot-related TV come on. -'' Indigo Prophecy'' (as Lucas) Good thing they didn't know I'm one quarter bat on my paternal grandfather's side! - Indigo Prophecy (as the Oracle) I'm the only one dressed appropriately! - Indigo Prophecy This is some dope Peter Pan nonsense. - Indigo Prophecy This was a crime procedural! - Indigo Prophecy (regarding Carla telling Lucas she loves him) Why does she love him?! WHAT?! - Indigo Prophecy Streaming with Nick is like riding in a limousine. - KOTOR This is the first video game that taught me that the story didn't have to be a hot pile of garbage. - KOTOR A Star Wars-ass Star Wars name. - KOTOR One day, maybe I won't be haunted by the constant failing of charisma checks. - KOTOR This is the first time I've been disappointed in a light bridge! - Lifeless Planet "Listen, I hated math, but I hated my new forced husband." - Magical Diary "Make him eat his own sorting hat. Get fucked, you goofy wizard." - Magical Diary "That's not majestic, that's kind of upsetting." - One Late Night "I can't stop looking at pictures of photoshopped centaurs." - One Late Night "There's gotta be a pencil in this Minotaur office." - One Late Night "I'm a shadow wraith, my one weakness is BIC lighters." - Shadowgate "There's too many teeth in there to learn stuff." - Shadowgate "Of course I still own yoursaltygrandma.exposed." - Paranormal State: Poison Spring Links runbutton.net Keith's Twitter Keith's Twitch Keith's TumblrCategory:Streamers